Band Slam Of The Downward Uniform
by RedSeaGlassStories
Summary: A band competition? Romance? High School? Find out what happens when you put all these together SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, InoSai, NejiTen Read on!


Eh I was super bored so I wrote this!

_Hahahaha is songs_

**Authors Note**

P.S.- I don dont own Naruto If I did everything would be peachy!

Excuse all spelling mistakes please!

**

* * *

**

"The Music Note" I mumbled to myself as we walked through the double doors that led to the famous club for under age teenagers. It was urban looking inside, the walls were made out of rustic looking bricks and had famous Broadway musical posters and famous tour posters. The stage was against the wall opposite to the double doors, there were a couple of girls up there who were performing some random pop song that sounded like the young Brittany Spears stuff. Yuck! They also looked like fan girls, annoying fan girls.

"Hey teme! Over here! We have to set up we're after this next song!" Naruto my annoying bandmate yelled. I followed him trying to not let my guitar case hit everyone in the crowd. Shikamaru, the drummer followed behind me trying too not to utter the word troublesome. Kiba was in front of Naruto with his bass guitar case on his head, and practically jumping from excitement. Together we formed the rock band 'Dope Ninja' we weren't famous or anything, yet. Someday we were going to make it big and that was why we needed to win this competition, whoever wins gets a recording contract and 1 million dollars! The competition was called 'Are you ready to make it big' It was for bands and musical artists.

Why were we at this underage rock club? It was for the contest of course! Before the contest the judges wanted to check out how other teens and young adults liked your music, so they would make you perform two songs at this place. It was annoying, but it had to be done.

"Hey wait up!" Sai said running towards us, Sai was our manager, he booked all of our gigs, managed money, bossed us around, gave us 'constructive criticism, and did whatever else managers did.

"If you would walk faster we wouldn't have to wait," Annoyed Kiba shouted now running backstage. As I followed the nervous Naruto, and jumpy Kiba back stage I noticed the fan girls still on stage showing off their asses to the audience trying to impress the judges and singing

"All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy!" but if you really thought about what they were saying and heard it they were actually saying "All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to F-U-C-K ME!" From behind the curtain I could see most of the guys in the crowd looking lustfully at them.

When they finally finished the 4 girls quickly scurried off the stage the first three stared at me for 5 seconds then blushed and ran off, annoying. The forth one had unruly red hair that looked like she had cut it in the dark, she also was wearing the shortest shots that were ever made, you could probably she both of her butt cheeks sticking out if you were looking there, which I wasn't. She decided to come up to me and hit on my rubbing up herself to me so her boobs were brushing my arms, I really wanted to puke right then and there, but I didn't instead I ran onto the stage where Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba were waiting for me.

"Having fun Sasuke?" Shikamaru whispered to me as I plugged my guitar into the amp.

"Eww no, I wish I could puke up my lunch right now," I replied.

"Ok guys enough, we're going to start off with Numb, and then do Diary of Jane, is everyone clear?" Naruto asked still nervous. We all nodded back at him. And he turned to face the curtain and took a deep breath as the curtain came up.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_[Chorus]_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_[Chorus]_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too_

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

_[Chorus]_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_[Chorus]_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

The crowd started to scream and clap wildly as we finished our first song with ease, and Naruto had gotten over his stage fright unusually fast, while I had to concentrate on the music instead of the slut that had tried to hit on me. Naruto looked out into the audience and said into the microphone

"Hello we are Dope Ninja, and that song was called Numb! Our Next song is called Diary of Jane!" He was looking pumped as we started our next song.

_If I had to_

_I would put myself right beside you_

_So let me ask_

_Would you like that?_

_Would you like that?_

_And I don't mind_

_If you say this love is the last time_

_So now I'll ask_

_Do you like that?_

_Do you like that?_

_No!_

_Something's getting in the way._

_Something's just about to break._

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

_So tell me how it should be._

_Try to find out what makes you tick._

_As I lie down_

_Sore and sick._

_Do you like that?_

_Do you like that?_

_There's a fine line between love and hate._

_And I don't mind._

_Just let me say that_

_I like that_

_I like that_

_Something's getting in the way._

_Something's just about to break._

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

_As I burn another page,_

_As I look the other way._

_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

_So tell me how it should be._

_Desperate, I will crawl_

_Waiting for so long_

_No love, there is no love._

_Die for anyone_

_What have I become?_

_Something's getting in the way._

_Something's just about to break._

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

_As I burn another page,_

_As I look the other way._

_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

The crowd started clapping and cheering loudly as we finished, it was exhilarating. We exited the stage all talking to each other but were interrupted when a girl backstage yelled

"Naruto?" He turned around so fast I could here the sound of his hair whipping the wind.

"Sakura?" He answered to the strange girl. Her hair was pink and her emerald orbs shone whit excitement. Her body was perfectly curved in all the right places and her stomach was flat. She was wearing a horizontal black and white striped elbow length tee shirt with a dark red cami stinking out from the bottom of it, she had a pair of dark blue (not black) Capri jeans, and black, red and white vans on. Her shoulder length pink hair, was pin straight. Naruto and her ran up to each other talking one another in a big bear hug.

"Hey Sakura!" An annoyed blond girl, with a purple tank top and a short black skirt on yelled to her exasperated "GET ON THE STAGE NOW!"

"Naruto I need to go but we can talk after I'm done ok?" She asked him as he let her go.

"Ok Sakura!" He yelled as she went on the stage and got ready.

* * *

**Sakura's POV

* * *

**

"Ok guys sorry I'm late!" I said to Temari, Hinata, and Tenten. They just looked at me with an annoyed expression on their faces.

"Isn't t-that N-n-naruto?" Hinata asked peering over me from her guitar.

"Yep and you can talk to him, or drool or what ever you do after we do these two songs," I answered. Hinata blushed and Temari started to laugh. Hinata had always liked him, just never had the courage to actually tell him, I was going to have to hook them up later. I nodded over to Ino who rose the curtain. Tenten looked at me from where she was standing holding her bass ready, I nodded at her, and she started playing our first song, 'I Caught Myself'

_Down to you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to_

_But I don't know what I_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that I should have never thought_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down too_

_But I don't know what I want_

_No I don't know what I want_

_You got it, you got it_

_Some kind of magic_

_Hypnotic, hypnotic_

_You're leaving me breathless_

_I hate this, I hate this_

_You're not the one I believe in_

_With God as my witness_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that I should have never thought_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down too_

_But I don't know what I want_

_No I don't know what I want_

_Don't know what I want_

_But I know it's not you_

_Keep pushing and pulling me down_

_But I know in my heart it's not you_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that I should have never thought_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you_

_I knew, I know in my heart it's not you_

_I never know what I want, I want, I want_

_Oh no, I should have never thought_

_  
_The crowd cheered and thundered with applause, and screams. It was time to start our next song so I took a deep breath a said into the microphone

"How's everyone doing tonight?" I was answered with screams and shouts, "Ok that was I Caught Myself, and we are 'Near Of The Sophisticated' our next song is called Crush Crush Crush! Hope you enjoy!

_I got a lot to say to you,_

_Yeah, I got a lot to say._

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me,_

_Keeping them here and it makes not sense at all._

_They taped over your mouth,_

_Scribbled out the truth._

_With their lies,_

_You little spies._

_They taped over your mouth,_

_Scribbled out the truth._

_With their lies,_

_Your little spies._

_Crush. Crush. Crush. Crush, crush._

_2, 3, 4!_

_Nothing compares to,_

_A quiet evening alone._

_Just the one two,_

_I was just counting on._

_That never happens,_

_I guess I'm dreaming again._

_Let's be more than,_

_This._

_If you want to play it like a game,_

_Well, come on, come on, let's play._

_Cuz I'd rather waste my life pretending,_

_Then have to forget you for one whole minute._

_They taped over your mouth,_

_Scribbled out the truth._

_With their lies,_

_You little spies._

_They taped over your mouth,_

_Scribbled out the truth._

_With their lies,_

_Your little spies._

_Crush. Crush. Crush. Crush, crush._

_2, 3, 4!_

_Nothing compares to,_

_A quiet evening alone._

_Just the one two,_

_I was just counting on._

_That never happens,_

_I guess I'm dreaming again._

_Let's be more than,_

_This now!_

_Rock and roll, baby._

_Don't you know that we're all alone now,_

_I need something to sing about._

_Rock and roll, Hey!_

_Don't you know baby, we're all alone now,_

_I need something to sing about._

_Rock and roll, Hey!_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now,_

_Give me something to sing about._

_Nothing compares to,_

_A quiet evening alone._

_Just the one two,_

_I was just counting on._

_That never happens,_

_I guess I'm dreaming again._

_Let's be more than,_

_No, ohh._

_Nothing compares to,_

_A quiet evening alone._

_Just the one two,_

_I was just counting on._

_That never happens,_

_I guess I'm dreaming again._

_Let's be more than,_

_More than this._

The crowd was really into it, I felt the most relieved I had ever felt as I walked off the stage with the crowd chanting, 'Near Of The Sophisticated' I was so glad that they had liked it. The next band got on stage and started setting up when I heard a loud obnoxious voice yell

"SAAAKUUURAAA!" The blond teen ran over to me so fast that he actually was out of breath. His jeans were black or the closest thing towards it, and his orange shirt that said 'your mom' plainly on it, looked sweaty.

"What's up with you Naruto? Why are you all sweaty?" I asked him kindly and annoyed at the same time.

"Well you see…" He started rubbing the back of his head "I got really into your first song and accidentally knocked over this really big guy and so he started to chase me, but I lost him thankfully!"

"Same old Naruto," I said bonking him on the head.

"Sakura! I haven't seen you in years and you welcome me back by abusing me!?" Naruto asked faking being hurt.

"Aha ok sorry, I feel your fake pain!" I said smiling.

"I forgive you!" He said jumping up and down like a little kid inside a candy store. "So what did you think of my band? There great right?"

"Yeah! I was surprised that they picked you to be the vocalist…" I joked

"Hey when we used to write songs I was the one that actually sang them!" He responded defensively.

"Yeah yeah I know, I was just kidding sheesh," I said "I thought ya'll were great! What did you think about us?" I was kind of curious to what he was going to say

"I thought you guys were amazing! I hardly recognized you if it wasn't for your pink hair-" He was cut off by one of his bandmates with brown spiked up hair and red line tattoos on his cheeks, he was wearing a zipped up hoodie and a pair of faded ripped blue jeans.

"Hey Naruto! Why are you keeping the babes from us?" He asked trying to snake his arm around my waist but I shook it off immediately.

"Eh hot? Kiba, Sakura and I are cousins!" He said dumbfounded.

"Oh well then is she single?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Yeah and not looking," I answered angrily, stupid confident boys.

"Sorry Sakura, that's Kiba," he said pointing to the boy trying to flirt with me, "and this is Shikamaru," he said pointing to a guy who had pineapple hair and looked extremely bored, he had a dark red metalicca t-shirt on and some blue jeans and red converse. "This is Sai!" he said pointing to a weird looking boy with a plain black T-shirt on and a pair of totally faded and ripped up blue jeans, "And this is Sasuke," he said pointing to a guy with chicken butt black hair. I snickered involuntary.

**

* * *

Sasukes POV

* * *

**

What the fuck was this girls problem? Wasn't she supposed to swoon over me?

"What's so funny?" I asked annoyed.

"Your hair-giggle-looks like a-giggle-chick butt!" She said trying not to laugh.

"Hey your right Sakura!" Naruto said cracking up with her.

"I never noticed that before!" Kiba said joining the laughing group. I was getting madder every second.

"I think that Chicken butt will be you new nickname!" Sai said. I sent him a death glare but he didn't notice.

"Its troublesome but yes your hair does look like a chicken butt Sasuke," he said in a bored tone.

"I'm going to k-" I started but was cut off by an annoying blond haired girl who tackled Sakura.

"That was great! Why can't you sing that way at practice? Huh?" The annoying, loud blond yelled.

"Yeah but what about us Ino? Those instruments don't play themselves!" Another blond with four picktails asked.

"Yeah well you guys always do great!" The other blond said trying to save herself.

"Hey who are you guys anyways?" Kiba asked confused as ever.

"Oh this is Ino, our manager!" Sakura explained pointing to the loud blond with a ponytail, "This is Temari!" She pointed to the other blond with the four picktails in her hair and a purple and black paint splattered shirt on, with daisy dukes that were dark purple, I paid attention to Shikamaru whose eyes were traveling up and down her body carefully (PERVERT!) "This is Hinata! Naruto you two already know each other," she said suggestively, Hinata had long black hair, and was wearing a white zebra striped tank top and some paint splattered

Jean daisy dukes.

"Saki! Where have you been hiding my little cherry blossom?" an unusually cheerful voice yelled over to us.

"O crap, here he comes! Hide me in your hair Ino!" Sakura whispered quite loudly.

"Sakura! Now you're just being ridiculous!" Ino yelled back.

"Oh Saki why didn't you come up to me after your marvelous performance instead of hanging out with these losers?" A weird guy with fiery red hair asked her. He was from Akatsuki, my brothers band that had won last year.

"Because I didn't want to," Sakura stated very matter of fact.

"You know you want me," he said grabbing her ass.

"Pervert get away! Sick bastard!" she shouted pushing him away angrily.

"Remember who the judges are?" Sakura went pale as the words left his lips, "You wouldn't want to upset them now would you?" she whispered huskily into her ear before he walked away.

"I absolutely hate him!" she shouted when he was out of earshot.

"You're the one stupid enough to date him Saki," Ino said bored.

"Woah woah woah! Sakura! You dated that creep?!" Naruto shouted temporarily deafing the entire group.

"Sadly, yes," she answered defeated, "But he wasn't like that when we were dating,"

"Well whatever because you guys are going to win!" Naruto gushed.

"Aww thanks!" Tenten said sarcastically.

"Be nice Tenten!" Hinata said sternly.

"Hey girls we have got to go! It's almost curfew!" Sakura said looking at the clock on her cell phone intently.

"It's not our problem your parents are so strict, that they don't let you stay up past 11 o clock on the weekends!" Tenten huffed.

"Hey Sakura guess what! We're going to be school-mates because we got accepted into Konoha High!" Naruto said looking like a five-year-old who had just been told he was getting candy. Her face blanked and she tackled him a big bear hug.

"Yay!" she yelled over and over annoying the heck out of me. "Your going to Konoha?! Wait," she stopped and looked around "We?"

* * *

**Should I continue? I have no idea! Reveiws help me survive! Please please please write them!**


End file.
